


A World left Blind

by LabradoriteHeart



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gun Violence, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabradoriteHeart/pseuds/LabradoriteHeart
Summary: A long time has passed since Matsuda told Sayu the truth about her brother’s crimes, but now the two lovers have more hardships to overcome as the Kira investigation reopens and Matsuda is forced to risk his life once more; this time with much more at stake.
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Yagami Sayu
Kudos: 5





	A World left Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to my previous work; Bittersweet Reunion, and although it is not necessary to have read it beforehand, the present work may include references to elements in the previous story. In addition to this, just like the previous work, this story is set after the end of the Death Note anime/manga series, so will contain major spoilers.

Sayu stifled a yawn as she pulled the quilt tighter around her shoulders and lowered the volume on the television so that it was barely a hum.

She could feel her eyelids growing heavier as she lay on the couch in her and Matsuda’s apartment, struggling to stay awake as she awaited her partner’s return.

 _‘02:00’_ read the small icon in the corner of the news program that was playing away on the screen, and Sayu felt the seed of worry grow more intense as she glanced upon it.

She knew he often worked overtime, but L never usually kept the task force members in this late, which lead her to the conclusion that something serious could have happened.

Her mind started to race, thinking up all the scenarios that could lead to Matsuda’s absence that cold night, but her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door.

She turned to face the hallway behind her, probably a little too eagerly, as the door slowly crept open, revealing the tired face of Matsuda Touta, who was attempting to sneak his way inside the dimly lit apartment.

“Huh?” Matsuda uttered in a confused tone as he noticed the glint of light that was radiating from the television, then he turned his attention to the woman who had been sat watching it. “Sayu, why are you still awake?”

“Well it might be something to do with the fact you didn’t come home or even text to let me know that you’d be out late.” Sayu retorted, though instead of her remark sounding curt and angry like she meant it to, it came out shaky and childlike.

“I’m sorry…” He apologised sincerely as he shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch. “L doesn’t like us having our phones on in the office, and something came up that meant we couldn’t leave. The investigation didn’t go as planned so we had to change our approach.”

“They needed you, I know.” Sayu sighed, giving in and resting her head against his chest as he leant over the back of the couch to hug her. “But I wish they’d let me in on what’s going on once in a while.”

“I’m really sorry, even Aizawa couldn’t call home to let his wife and kids know that he’d be home late…” He added. “Sometimes I think L goes too far with how cautious he is about every little thing. But you should have gone to bed without me, it’s not fair that my job should make us both sleep deprived. You don’t have to force yourself to stay awake because of me…”

Sayu shook her head at his comment.

“That’s impossible.” She protested. “There’s no way I could fall asleep without knowing if you were safe. Besides…”

She paused.

“Besides what?” Matsuda prompted, stroking her hair in response to her concern over his wellbeing.

“Well, if someone like Light could become Kira, then surely it’s not unreasonable to imagine that it could happen all over again. What if someone else appeared who wanted to cause the same kind of damage he did?”

She still couldn’t quite accept that the same brother she had grown up to admire and love had been the murderer who took the world by storm, but she did know how dangerous Kira had been, and how many close calls Matsuda had had pursuing the investigation in the past.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong there… It’s most certainly not outside of the realm of possibility.” Matsuda hedged as he let go of her, and Sayu looked up at him with a sceptical expression.

“What do you mean? Is there something you know about that you’re not telling me..?”

A few seconds of silence passed as the young detective debated how much to tell his partner, but he decided long ago that he was done lying to her. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt her with false truths like he did the year following her brother and father’s deaths.

“Sayu, what i’m about to say is going to sound really crazy, but just try to stay with me on this okay?”

And with that, Matsuda sat down beside her as he explained everything the best he could.

He told her about how Light and Misa had killed countless victims by simply writing down their names in cursed books called the ‘Death notes’, and how these books were owned by Gods of Death known as ‘Shinigami’, who could only be seen by those who possessed or touched the contents of the book.

He then finished his explanation by recalling how the Shinigami who’d originally owned the books had taken them back to the Shinigami realm with them, ending the reign of Kira, but then admitting that there was always a chance they could once again fall back to earth, ending up back in the hands of humans who would abuse their powers.

“…Okay, if you’re joking with me here just stop, because I haven’t slept in over twenty hours now and if you think you can make fun of me for being extra gullible…”

He placed a hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

“I promise, this is the truth.”

She expected him to burst into laughter at any moment, but his expression remained fixed.

“And, that’s why I was late… Because L thinks another death note has appeared. Maybe not in Japan this time, but he believes there is another Kira out there somewhere, and he wants the remaining few from the task force who stopped Light to help him investigate the new case.”

Sayu leant back as she digested the information she had just been given.

Another killer notebook would mean that someone had been given the powers of life or death; the powers of a _God_ , and now Matsuda would be on the front lines yet again.

“By investigate the new case, does he mean that you’ll be going after this new owner of the death note? Even after what happened last time?” Sayu asked, but the dull ache in her stomach told her that she already knew the answer.

Matsuda sighed and nodded once. “It’s because of what happened last time that we need to stop them, before it’s too late.”

Reaching for the remote, Sayu turned away from the man beside her and switched off the television before standing up.

“Well, if you’re back in the head office tomorrow morning then we should go get some sleep.” She uttered without glancing back towards him. Instead she picked up the blanket that now laid half draped on the couch and half on the floor, and began to clamber towards the bedroom in the almost pitch black darkness.

“Sayu?” He asked as he noticed her deviation from the topic, but she no longer gave a response as she felt her way through the doorframe.

He inelegantly pulled off his work uniform and proceeded to follow her into the room, and just as she reached the foot of the bed she felt Matsuda’s arm wrap around her, guiding her onto it.

She cherished his touch for just a moment as she leant into his embrace, but then she lay down beside him and turned away, pulling the covers up to her neck as she sank into them.

“Goodnight…” She murmured, trying her best to hide her wavering tone.

“Goodnight, I love you.” He replied softly as he too rolled onto his side.

‘ _I’ve made her mad at me, I know it._ ’ Matsuda thought to himself as he lay there in silence, rapidly analysing everything he’d said or done recently to find out where he’d upset her.

Maybe it was because his work hours often kept her up late as she stayed in waiting for him to return, or maybe it was because his job left them little to no time to spend together as a couple.

“I love you too.” She replied after a long pause, and as she did her voice finally broke and the tears began to fall.

It suddenly dawned on him that she wasn’t mad; she was terrified. And she had every right to be.

She lost both her father and her brother to the war against Kira; Soichiro Yagami being the Chief detective of the investigation and Light Yagami being the one behind the notebook. There was also the trauma she sustained from a kidnapping incident in which she was held hostage by another seeker of the book.

She had felt so alone for the following year once the investigation ended, only being able to share her grief with her mother. But now she had Matsuda, and along with all the love and support he provided her, he also gave her a new fear; the fear of losing everything all over again.

“I’m sorry, I know I should have talked to you about this sooner and at a better time than this. But I promise I won’t ever leave you, Sayu.” He vowed earnestly.

“You can’t promise that.” She breathed in response as she wiped at her tears.

“Yes I can, I won’t let myself be killed by any so called God of a new world. There’s something important I need to do once this is all over, and I’m not going to let anyone stop me; magic powers or no magic powers.”

Sayu let out a quiet, almost inaudible giggle at that. “Something important? What could that be?”

She adored his determinism, and as he spoke, she noticed that her feelings of panic began to lessen.

“Well,” He blushed. “I can’t tell you what it is exactly, but just know that for as long as I have this secret mission in mind, I won’t be going anywhere.”

A warm feeling of relief flowed over her upon hearing those words, and she let herself return to his embrace once again.

“Alright, well you’ve made that promise now so you have to keep it. And besides, I trust you.”

Matsuda smiled at that and pulled her in closer, kissing the top of her head and pulling their bodies closer together.


End file.
